


Kitty Comfort

by hakaseheart



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Gen, WriteBet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staring up at JK, with eyes so bright and brown he could nearly see himself in them, was a small, stocky cat. Its red hair was mostly well-groomed, although a few stray patches stuck out here and there. Most importantly, it was meowing at him like it had something very definite to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Comfort

The sun filtered through the leaves and onto the ground, dappling the grass with dots of light. It was just cool enough in the shade that the little bit of sunlight was all it took to make the temperature there absolutely perfect, and JK had every intention of taking full advantage of that fact.

JK sat down on the grass, his head and shoulders propped up by the tree trunk, arms crossed behind his head as he let his eyes fall shut. He didn't want to fall asleep completely, of course, but he wanted to at least relax a bit before having to be anywhere else.

Still, he couldn't quite stop himself from dozing. If he'd been aware he would have been slightly annoyed, but as it was, he didn't quite realize what had happened until he felt the pressure on his thigh.

It was slight at first, and he sleepily figured his bag had just slumped onto his leg. But then it came again, with more firmness, and JK had to admit that something was actively pressing against him. Blinking his eyes open slowly, he looked down and tried to focus.

“Mrrrrrrow!”

Staring up at him, with eyes so bright and brown he could nearly see himself in them, was a small, stocky cat. Its red hair was mostly well-groomed, although a few stray patches stuck out here and there. Most importantly, it was meowing at him like it had something very definite to say.

“Aw, hey there, kitty,” JK mumbled blearily, starting to truly wake up. “Did you come over to say hi?”

The cat meowed again, somehow managing to sound less-than-impressed with JK's response. It climbed up onto his lap, pressing two paws into JK's stomach and lifting its face even higher.

JK would never, ever, tell a soul how badly his heart melted at that sight. “Hey, little buddy,” he said, his voice softening in a way that would normally embarrass him. “You hungry? Here, lemme see what I got.” Reaching over and into his bag, he pulled out a small packet of chips and tore it open. “Here, they're shrimp-flavored! Cats like fish, right? This has to be close enough.”

Again the cat meowed, and this time it looked like it was practically glaring at him. Making a face, JK put the chips away. “Sorry, I guess not, huh?”

Sneaking a quick look at the time on his phone, he looked up at the leaves above him and finally sighed. “Well, I've got some time...c'mon, let's get you something proper to eat.” The cat meowed again, but stayed still as JK gathered his things. “Heh, you must be really hungry, if you're just willing to trust me like that, huh?” Smiling, he reached out, and blinked in surprise as the cat climbed obediently onto his arm and up to perch on his shoulder.

“...well then,” he said, almost speechless. “Let's get you some food, yeah?”

The cat meowed in reply, and JK headed down to the nearest convenience store.

~

The Kamen Rider Club sat in worried silence in the Rabbit Hatch as the door whirred open and JK walked into the room, talking casually to the cat on his shoulder.

“...man, I'm so glad you like anchovies, I hate them but mom keeps buying them all the time, you'll go through our stash like nothing...”

There was a flurry of movement as everyone in the room scrambled to their feet and stared at JK.

“Kengo!” Yuuki was the first to cry out, pointing at JK.

JK blinked, freezing in the middle of feeding another tiny fish to the pleased-looking cat. “Eh? N-no, I'm JK...remember?”

Gentarou was in front of him next, reaching for the cat on JK's shoulder and taking it excitedly into his own hands. “Kengo, man! I'm so sorry I left you behind!” The cat responded with a swipe to Gentarou's face, which he took in stride. “It's all my fault, I know, I'm so sorry. Listen, I think we figured something out, though...” He walked away, still talking to the cat like it was actually Kengo.

More confused than he could ever remember being, JK looked at the other members of the club with a skeptically wary expression. “Um, is it just me, or has Gen-chan  _completely_ lost it?”

Miu shook her head. “No, actually...”

“Gen-chan and Kengo-kun ran into a Zodiarts earlier, and...well...poof! Kengo-kun's kind of a cat now,” Yuuki explained, complete with hand gestures to describe the event.

Again JK blinked, still holding the can of anchovies in one hand. “So...that cat...”

“Is Kengo,” Miu confirmed with a sigh. “I'm guessing he found you and stuck around because you'd probably get him back here faster than he could get himself.”

“Huh.” JK stared after the other two, watching as Kengo-cat took another swipe at Gentarou's apologetic face. He filed away in his memory the little mewling noises the cat had made when he'd scritched him between the ears, and the feeling of the cat purring happily on his shoulder. Then he looked down at the can in his hand before holding it up to the others. “So...anyone else like anchovies, then?”

**Author's Note:**

> Two weeks later, after all the fuss has died down and everyone's moved on, JK sees Kengo sitting at his desk, looking lonely.
> 
> He sneaks up behind him and gives him scritches.
> 
> Kengo purrs.
> 
> They tell no one.


End file.
